Things You Do For Ramen
by Tesina Gela Gardner
Summary: What do you do if yah see Naruto walking down the street one day, with a sign hanging around his neck that said “Will be uke for a hot bowl of ramen!” But more importantly, what would Sasuke do? XD SasuNaru! Short drabble for fun!


Summary: What do you do if yah see Naruto walking down the street one day, with a sign hanging around his neck that said "Will be uke for a hot bowl of ramen!" But more importantly, what would Sasuke do? XD SasuNaru!

_Disclaimer: Heck. If I did own it, I would have made Sasuke and Naruto do it in the third episode…_

Heya!! lolz….I wrote this just tah show yah that I am in fact still alive…and that I have not committed suicide… yet. XDDD Oh and I just noticed this…but why the heck do most of my sasunaru stories start with the letter "S"??? O.o _:stares stupidly at her laptop: _ oh my…

A/N 2: OMG! I can already see it in the headlines and news, "**TESINA GELA GARDNER FINALLY POSTS SOMETHING ON THE NET! reporters and mobs looking forward to pummel this little 16 year old with a pan. More news tonight at 11.**" O.O please don't kill meh...I'm sooooo cute and kawaii :D

#Dedicated to my good friend sesshomarusecretlove on tokyopop! Cuz...If i never made this...she would have melted...XDDD lolz j/k hun!! Chat with yah later! XDDD

**Things You Do For Ramen  
**

* * *

"Damn't!!" Naruto shouted as he looked through his cupboards for his precious ramen. "What the hell! I ran out already!!" 

After searching for a few more minutes he gave up and went to look for his frog wallet. Naruto smiled as he opened it then frowned as he looked into the wallet to find that it was empty.

"Now what am I going to do?! I feel like I'm going to die with out any ramen!" Naruto looked around his house some more, getting on his hands and knees he checked under his couch and his table to see if one of the instant ramen cups managed to roll under there.

_**10 minutes later**_

"Ugh! I give up!!" Naruto said standing up and dusting himself off. Then all of a sudden, he saw something out of the corner of his sky blue eye. On the coffee table sat a poster and a bunch of brightly colored markers. Naruto then went over and stared at the markers and poster.

"Hmm…." He said picking up a color.

* * *

Sasuke was tired, very, very tired. Tired from what you may ask? Was it from all the training he was just doing? No. Was it from not getting enough sleep? Nope. Well it's from the work of the F.A.N.G.I.R.L.S. That's right, the Freaky Annoying Nagging Group In Rabids Liking Sasuke. (look I made that sucka up! XD) 

He then took a detour route through the alley way to get to the Uchiha mansion. And as he was taking the path, he noticed something orange inside a bush across the street.

"That dobe. What the hell is he doing?" So Sasuke, and his curious self strode on over to see what _his _dobe was up to.

"Come on Naruto…you can do this….just walk around a little and a guy is bound t-"

"Oi, usuratonkachi."

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto screamed landing on his butt. "What the hell are you doing here??!!!" He said pointing at Sasuke accusingly.

"That's what I was just about to ask you." Sasuke said crossing his arms, "I thought you were up to no good…"

"Eh??!" Naruto said looking up at him with a surprised expression on his face. "What would I be doing in a bush???"

Sasuke paused to think as dirty thoughts suddenly took over his mind. "Uhh…" he began to sweat. 'What the hell, I'm blushing??'

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a funny look on his face. "Sasuke-tem-"

"Excuse me…" Sasuke said quickly, then was suddenly gone.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded. _What the hell just happened?! Stupid Sasuke-teme…. _He then picked up the sign that was disguised in the bush and put it on. _Well _gulp…._here goes nothing_.

**Meanwhile At Sasuke's House, Mansion or whatever….**

"Wh…what's wrong with me?" Sasuke said washing his face in front of the mirror, "How could I have thought of Naruto doing.. doing that?!" (lol Sasuke's in denial cuz he thought of Naru-chan touching himself. XD)

"That's it…the dobe and I are going to have a little talk…" Sasuke then shut off the faucet and sped off in search of his usuratonkachi.

**Back with our little kawaii and lovable Naru-chan**

"Hehehe…" He said as he was surrounded by a group of very huge and scary looking guys. Naruto being the brave little ninja, decided to speak up.

"What do you jerks want?" He said with a hint of bravery in his voice… _Damn these guys are huge…._

"Hmm…well…for starters. We want you!" The men then went around closer to Naruto.

"Umm…Is that Tsunade calling me?" Naruto then hightailed it.

"Come back here, monster!!!" One of the giant scary men grabbed onto Naruto's legs, making him fall flat on his face.

"Dammit! Let go of me!!!" Naruto screamed, trying to struggle free from the death grip. "Gahhh-mmhp!!!" One of the big scary men put a hand over his mouth, preventing him from screaming anymore.

"Hehe..we're gonna have fun little Kyuubi…" The big scary man said, patting the top of Naruto's head lovingly.

"MMMPHHH!!!" _It's no use, _Naruto thought, _I'm done for….Sasuke…where are yah?_

**Back with the hawt hawt Sasuke-kun! XDDD**

"Naruto where are you?" Sasuke said running over to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, but finding no one there.

"Sasuke, are you looking for something or someone?" The old Ichiraku man said behind the counter, winking at Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke said not paying attention to the old man. He then looked up at Ichiraku and the man again winked at him. Sasuke blushed. _Dammit…does he know that I'm looking for Naruto?…_ Sasuke then shook his head of that thought and ran off again.

"Aww young love." The Ichiraku man said silently to himself.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!!!! Where the hell is he??!!! I hope he didn't get himself into trouble…or worse…_Sasuke said gulping. Sasuke then stopped suddenly, he noticed something silver on the ground by one of the trash bins. _What the…_Sasuke then went over to pick it up, and found that it was Naruto's headband. _What? Why would he-_ Sasuke then stopped his thoughts when he heard several voices on the other side of the alley wall.

"Let's beat him up." One of the men said, while holding down Naruto to tie him up.

"No. We'll do something even better…" The leader said, running his hand over one of Naruto's whiskers.

Naruto's eyes went wide at the sudden realization at what was going to happen to him.

_No!!!! Sasuke, help!!!!! _Naruto said closing his eyes and awaiting his doom. But when nothing came, he slowly opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing in front of him, all the men on the ground bleeding.

"MMMpphke!!!" Naruto tried saying, but the thing around his mouth kept him from doing so.

Sasuke then sighed and walked over towards Naruto, and untied the cloth around his mouth. Sasuke couldn't help but feel delighted by hearing Naruto's voice again. He missed that terribly.

"Nyah! Sasuke-teme!!!" Naruto then being his cute little self, jumped up and gave Sasuke a huge glomp. Sasuke glomped him back, but noticed something a little odd about it. He then did a double take to Naruto.

"Dobe," he said reading the sign, "Why the hell are yah wearing that??!!"

"I…umm..I…was hoping to get some free ramen?" Naruto said nervously.

Sasuke then shrugged then began walking off with Naruto close behind him. Naruto then tapped Sasuke's shoulder and nervously waited.

"What is it usura-" Sasuke was caught off from Naruto planting a ahort and sweet kiss on his lips.

"That's for saving me teme." Naruto said smiling.

"Then I should save you more often then huh?" Sasuke said smirking at Naruto.

"Teme!!!" Naruto shouted playfully and then punching Sasuke in the stomach.

"Oww!" Sasuke said wincing at the pain in his side. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"For being a teme, and not saving me in time!" Naruto said walking off.

Sasuke stood stock still for a moment. "Oi, Naruto," Sasuke then looked around for his wallet, "Are yah up for some ramen?"

Naruto then immediately ran back to Sasuke and latched onto him.

"Ramen!!!" Naruto shouted, happily.

Sasuke then thought that if he wanted Naruto by his side, all he had to say was his two favorite words, "Free Ramen."

* * *

OMG!! This took me 20 minutes tah type!!! O.o _:breathes in then out deeply: _Phew! I hope the ending wasn't too bad…so like it, luv it, wanna read another one??? XDDDD lolz 

Love yah lots!  
-Tes-chan


End file.
